Medical leads are anchored to a patient's tissue in a variety of applications using anchoring devices, including those commonly referred to as “suture sleeves.” For example, in many left ventricular pacing applications, an electrical lead connected to a cardiac rhythm management (CRM) device, such as a pacemaker, is secured to patient tissue at a vein entry site to help prevent both acute and chronic lead migration and dislodgement. In particular, leads are secured in place by securing a suture sleeve about the insulation of the lead and suturing the suture sleeve to the patient's tissue.